WILD LOVE
by Purple Asachan
Summary: Naruto siswa miskin yang selalu di bully oleh seluruh siswa sekolahnya, karena dia satu-satunya siswa miskin di sekolah itu.Tiba-tiba datang Sasuke yang menwarkan perlindungan pada Naruto, namun dengan syarat, Naruto harus mau menjadi miliknya. Bad summary, baca ajalah/Warning, rating M...


**WILD LOVE**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Title : WILD LOVE**

**Pairing :** SasuNaru

**Warning(s) :** **Banyak chara yang ****OOC**, Boys Love, **Typo** kemana-mana dan banyak, **EYD** berantakan masih banyak belajar maklum author baru. Pokoknya masih banyak kesalahan.

**Rating : M~ Mature & maybe Sexual Content ****(kalau sedikit kurah hot..yah maaf..ini ff rating M pertama author harap dimaklumi)**

**Catatan** : **"talk"** dan **'****_mind_****',**

**hey, hey, author kembali lagi...setelah terhapus dengan tidak sengaja..akhirnya FF ini author publish kembali..maaf kalau ceritanya masih sama dan tidak ada perubahan..kalau ada yang ingat ma ff ini yah syukur, kalau g ingat mohon di baca hahahahaha**

**sekian dulu dari author ...**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

Di atas sebuah bukit di kota Konoha—berdirilah bangunan sekolah ternama bernama Konoha High School atau biasa disebut KHS, sebuah sekolah elite dan terkenal dengan sistem asrama yang mendidik murid-muridnya untuk mengembangkan bakat mereka dalam bidang art, seni musik, olahraga, dan bela diri. Selain menjadi tempat belajarnya siswa dan siswi dari kalangan atas—sekolahan ini juga banyak dihuni oleh siswa yang kurang mampu, biasanya para siswa dari kalangan tidak mampu ini masuk dengan jalur prestasi atau beasiswa. Jangan heran jika KHS sangat terkenal dengan murid-muridnya yang IQnya diatas rata-rata.

Buktinya setiap tahun selalu saja muncul murid-murid berbakat. Tidak heran setiap muridnya berhasil menjuarai kejuaraan baik nasional maupun internasional. Tidak hanya itu, Konoha High School juga berhasil menjuarai berbagai kompetisi Sains, matematika, dan teknologi.

Baiklah sudah dulu penjelasannya tentang KHS, mari reader kita intip kegiatan para sisiwa-siswi tampan di KHS.

Dimulai dari siswa imut berambut blonde yang kini sedang meringkuk tak berdaya, ia begitu ketakutan saat ada tiga siswa yang mengerubutinya. Ketiga siswa itu sepertinya murid dari sekolah lain—terlihat dari seragam mereka yang berbeda dari sergam siswa KHS kebanyakan, entah bagaimana mereka bertiga bisa masuk kedalam wilayah KHS yang keamanannya setara dengan sistem keamanan di gedung pemerintahan.

"Jadi Nama mu Naruto—manis juga hahahahhaha, ternyata di sekolah ini bukan hanya gadis-gadisnya yang cantik dan manis. Tetapi—laki-lakinya juga tak kalah manis, tak salah jika kita datang kesekolah ini hahahaha!" tawa Kakuzu memuncak saat dia melihat wajah manis seorang siswa KHS yang di ketahui bernama Naruto yang saat ini sedang meringkuk ketakutan, bukannya kasihan—Kakuzu makin mendekati Naruto sambil mengelus pipinya. Beruntung Naruto sedikit bisa menghindar, meski tubuhnya agak sedikit lemah—mungkin ini efek dari rasa takutnya dan kondisi tubuhnya.

"Wajah mu pucat sekali? Apa kau sakit? Sini biar kami sembuhkan hahahahaha" kali ini Hidan maju dan hampir menyentuh tubuh Naruto—namun sayang karena terlalu lemah, Naruto jadi sedikit limbung dan tertangkap oleh Hidan dan Kakuzu yang saat ini memegang kedua tangan Naruto erat.

"Ku..kumohon lepaskan aku, biarkan aku pergi—aku benar-benar harus bergegas kesuatu tempat. Kepala ku pusing sekali " gumam Naruto lemah sambil mencoba melepaskan kedua tangannya dari genggaman Kakuzu dan Hidan. Sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi pada Naruto? Baiklah kita flashback sedikit.

30 menit yang lalu—Naruto masih berada di kelasnya, ia sedang menyimak penjelasan dari gurunya dengan seksama. Namun tiba-tiba perutnya sedikit mual dan kepalanya mulai pusing—sebenarnya kondisi badannya sedikit agak kurang enak, beruntung gurunya menyadari keadaan Naruto dan mengijinkannya pergi keruang UKS. Saat ia berjalan sendirian menuju ruang UKS, tiba-tiba dari belakang ada yang membekap mulutnya dan disinilah ia sekarang—disudut taman yang ridang bersama ketiga siswa berbadan besar.

"Pusing? Sepertinya kami punya obatnya—bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bersenang-senang hem!" ajak Pain sambil mencoba menarik pergelangan kecil tangan Naruto dan di susul oleh Kakuzu yang juga memegangi atau lebih tepatnya menarik lengan Naruto dengan kasar menuju kearah sebuah pohon besar dibelakang mereka.

"Kyaaaaaaaa—jangan kumohon, lepaskan aku!" Naruto barusaha keras menjauhkan tubuh Pain yang mencoba mencium bibirnya, namun sayang—dengan kondisi lemah Naruto tidak bisa menghindari serangan bibir Pain yang sudah mencium dan melumat bibirnya dengan kasar.

'_Tidak kumohon—aku tak ingin begini, hah! Kenapa disaat seperti ini—darah rendah ku malah kumat. Ya tuhan kumohon tolong aku! Siapa saja tolong aku!'_

Ingin rasanya Naruto berteriak, tapi apa daya saat ini mulutnya sudah di kulum oleh pain—ia benar-benar merasa takut sekarang. Dengan tubuh lemahnya—Naruto hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, ia benar-benar merutuki dirinya yang lemah dan kondisi badannya yang sakit-sakitan. Pantas saja ia selalu dianggap lemah dan lembek oleh teman-temannya.

Srek!.

Mendengar suara robek pada kemeja seragamnya—Naruto membelalakkan matanya, terlihat Kakuzu merobek kemeja Naruto dengan kasar. Nampaklah tubuh bagian dada dan perut Naruto yang mulus. Sedikit menyeringai melihat dada dan perut Naruto yang menggoda—Kakuzu dengan nafsu mengelus perut dan memilin puting dada Naruto dengan sedikit agak kasar dan gemas, sementara Hidan juga menjilat bibirnya bernafsu-dia berusaha menurunkan paksa celana Naruto. Dengan tubuh gemetaran—Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaannya, melawan pun percuma—ia hanya sendirian sementara lawannya adalah tiga siswa berbadan besar.

"Ehem!" dehem keras seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Kakuzu, Pain dan Hidan. Merasa terganggu—ketiga remaja ini menolehkan kepalanya bersamaan dan betapa terkejutnya saat mereka menemukan segerombol siswa yang menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"Wah..wah! Ada tamu tak di undang rupanya" sambil mendelik tajam—seorang remaja dengan style emo menodongkan tongkat baseball kearah ketiga remaja didepannya. Dia adalah ketua geng Black ayes—Uchiha Sasuke anak kedua dari Uchiha Fugaku—direktur utama sekaligus pemilik dari perusahaan besar, Uchiha corporation.

Hidan benar-benar ketakutan sekarang, ia tak pernah menyangka dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Leader Black Ayes terkenal dengan kebringasannya, jika sudah berhadapan dengannya maka matilah kau. Tak mau membuang waktu—segera mereka bangkit dari aktifitas nistanya dan berjalan menjauh dari Naruto.

"U..Uchiha!" guman mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Gawat—gosipnya, dia akan membunuh siapa saja yang menatapnya selama 5 detik!" bisik Hidan pada Kakuzu dan Pain.

"Tu..tunggu apa lagi—ayo kita kabur!" Pain memberi isyarat kepada dua temannya.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga—kita kabur ok!" Kakuzu bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur.

"Tiga—kabuur!" teriak Pain dan Kakuzu serta Hidan serempak dan langsung lari tebirit-birit—meninggalkan Naruto yang lemas ditanah dengan wajah memerah dan sayu, bajunya juga sudah robek sana sini tak berbentuk. Keadaan celananya juga melorot sebatas lutut. Keadaan Naruto saat ini, persisi seperti orang habis diperkosa.

"Oi! Jangan kabur kalian—Shika kejar mereka!" teriak Sasuke dan menyuruh Shikamaru untuk segara mengejar ketiga penyusup tadi dengan membawa beberapa anak buahnya. Nara Shikamaru adalah sahabat sejak kecil dari Sasuke, kekayaannya juga sebanding dengan keluarga Uchiha.

"Bagaimana caranya mereka bisa masuk kedalam lingkungan sekolah ini? Bukankah pengamanan KHS sangat ketat?" guman Sasuke pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh beberapa anggota gengnya.

"Eung" erang Naruto pelan sambil berusaha bangkit, namun karena kondisinya lemah—ia jadi susah berdiri. Sadar mendengar suara—Sasuke sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara tersebut dan terlihatlah seorang siswa blonde yang terkulai lemah tak berdaya dibawah sebuah pohon besar.

"Eh!" kaget Sasuke saat melihat kondisi Naruto yang awut-awutan (?).

Sasuke sedikit menelan ludah—saat melihat keadaan Naruto yang terkesan begitu menggoda dengan wajah yang manis dan memerah, kilap keringatnya yang terkena terpaan cahaya matahari membuatnya semakin erotis. Diperparah dengan baju Naruto yang sobek tak berbentuk—memperlihatkan bagian dada dan perutnya yang mulus, hal itu otomatis membuat wajah Sasuke memerah. Sadar wajahnya yang mulai memanas—lekas Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang seperti kepiting rebus kearah lain dan saat itu juga—Sasuke dapat melihat muka mesum para anggota gengnya yang memperhatikan Naruto dengan tatapan 'lapar'. Merasa jijik melihat muka mesum para anggotanya—Sasuke segera menegur mereka dan menyadarkan anak buahnya dari pikiran kotor mereka.

"Hoi! Apa yang kalian pikirkan—sudah sana cepat pergi, bantu Shikamaru dan yang lainnya" perintah Sasuke sambil berusaha mengalihkan perhatian anggota gengnya agar tidak terfokus pada pemuda manis yang terduduk lemah di tanah dengan keadaan yang termasuk menggoda untuk di lihat.

Setelah mendengar perintah sang ketua—semua anak buah Sasuke yang tersisa sudah pergi dan menuju tempat Shikamaru, dan tinggalah Sasuke sendiri bersama Naruto yang masih setengah sadar.

"Huff" Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, saat ia menyadari jika hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa saat ini—hanya berdua, tak ada orang lain lagi selain mereka dan tak dipungkiri oleh Sasuke, jika tubuh caramel Naruto begitu sangat menggoda imannya.

'_Huuh! Tahan Sasuke—kau ini bukan seorang gay, lihat dia ini laki-laki sama seperti mu'_ Sasuke mengelus dadanya yang berdebar sambil mengingatkan dirinya agar tidak terbawa nafsu sesaat.

'_Akhh! Tapi dia terlihat sangat manis'_ merasa frustasi, Sasuke menjambaki rambutnya sendiri sambil berjongkok.

'_Mungkin sedikit menyentuhnya, tidak akan apa-apa' _Sasuke sedikit mendekati tubuh Naruto—saat sudah berada didekatnya tiba-tiba Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyentuh tubuh Naruto yang jaraknya saat ini sangat dekat dengannya.

'_Heh! Apa yang sedang aku lakukan' _Sasuke menampar kedua pipinya agar tersadar dari pikiran kalian sedikit bingung dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan—sebenarnya saat ini Sasuke sedang berdebat dengan fikirannya, mungkin jika ada siswa lain yang lewat—mereka akan berpikir jika ketua geng paling ditakuti di KHS sedang tidak waras. Bayangkan saja—saat ia berdebat dengan dirinya sendri di fikirannya, Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi aneh, kadang tersenyum mesum, terkadang juga terlihat marah dan kesal sambil merengut tidak jelas. Bahkan dia menampar kedua pipinya sampai merah dan menjambaki rambutnya dengan keras, beruntung rambut Sasuke kuat hingga tidak menimbulkan kebotakan (?).

Sementara Sasuke masih sibuk dengan pikirannya bodohnya—Naruto sudah kembali sadar dari keadaan lemahnya. Samar-samar ia melihat seseorang berdiri didepannya—Naruto mencoba memfokuskan penglihatannya. Namun ia mengerutkan keningnya—entah kenapa wajah siswa yang berdiri dihadapannya sedikit familiar. Siswa itu terlihat tampan dan memakai seragam seprti dirinya tapi terlihat berantakan—atau mungkin memang sengaja dibuatnya berantakan. Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat identitas siswa yang berdiri didepannya—dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat ia melihat anting berbentuk tengkorak berwarna hitam keperakan yang bertengger di telinga kiri siswa tersebut.

"U..U..Uchiha Sa..Sasuke" terucap nama itu di mulut Naruto, saat ia bisa mengingat pemilik anting tengkorak itu. Anting itu adalah ciri khas dari Sasuke—ketua dari geng tersadis di Konoha, Black ayes.

Naruto kembali berkeringat dingin dan kembali merasakan pusing. Bagaimana tidak—setelah terlepas dari adegan pemerkosaan, kini dia harus berhadapan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan nama itu, di KHS Sasuke terkenal sebagai ketua geng bringas dan sadis, kabarnya siapa saja yang melihatnya selama 5 detik maka orang itu akan mati. Tak mau berlama-lama—Naruto mencoba berdiri meski ia merasa pusing dan lemah, kemudian dengan tangan gemetaran—Naruto membetulkan celananya dan pakaiannya, tapi karena pakain yang digunakannya sudah robek banyak—jadi Naruto tidak dapat merapikannya seperti semula hanya sedikit saja yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"He!" Sasuke begitu kaget saat ia sadar, jika Naruto sudah berdiri dan kembali merapikan celananya dan mencoba menutupi tubuhnya dengan pakaian yang sobek.

Merasa diperhatikan—Naruto menundukkan kepalanya takut-takut, tanpa suara—Naruto bergegas pergi namun sayang baru beberapa langkah—tubuh Naruto sedikit limbung. Melihat Naruto yang hampir terjatuh—dengan secepat kilat Sasuke menangkap tubuh Naruto yang lemah.

"Huh! Untung saja" lega Sasuke yang berhasil menangkap tubuh Naruto, namun berebeda dengan Naruto—merasa dirinya terperangkap dipelukan Sasuke, dengan cepat dirinya bangkit dan sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke.

Naruto masih berusaha menutupi dirinya dengan kemeja yang compang-camping, ia begitu malu saat Sasuke melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah. Mungkin Naruto berpikir—jika dirinya begitu menjijikkan, rasanya ia ingin menangis.

Berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkan Naruto saat ini—Sasuke malah makin terpesona dengan Naruto yang saat ini terlihat rona merah dikedua pipinya dan badannya yang mungil membuatnya sangat imut. Tanpa disadarinya—ada rona merah muda juga timbul dikedua pipi Sasuke. Melihat Naruto terus menarik bajunya yang sudah tak berbentuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya—Sasuke merasa sedikit kasihan.

'_Tunggu!'_ Sasuke kembali merengut dan berdebat dengan inernya.

'_Tumben sekali aku punya rasa kasihan, sejak kapan?' _Sasuke memegangi dagunya dan berdiri memunggungi Naruto.

'_Kenapa aku jadi melempem begini. Eh! Tunggu—sebenarnya sejak tadi aku ini ngapain sih?' _kali ini Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi

'_Huh! Sudahlah—mungkin sekali-kali berbuat baik juga perlu, sekalian jaga image sepertinya dia murid kelas satu. Dengan begitu—mungkin dia bisa terpesona dengan kebaikan ku hehe' _sambil tersenyum tidak jelas, Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menatap Naruto yang malah ketakutan melihat semyum aneh Sasuke saat ini.

Secara tiba-tiba Sasuke berjalan kearah Naruto dan melepas jas coklatnya, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Sasuke berjalan kearahnya dan melepas jas coklatnya—kembali merasa ketakutan dan berjalan mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Namun sayang—kepalanya terasa sakit dan berkunang-kunang.

Melihat Naruto mundur dan mencoba menjauhinya—Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, ia tak mau membuat remaja imut didepannya ketakutan.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan melukai mu" Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Naruto, kemudian ia menyerahkan jas coklatnya pada Naruto.

"Kau bisa memakainya, tidak mungkin kau kembali ke kelas dengan baju seperti itu" lanjut Sasuke sambil masih membujuk Naruto agar menerima jas coklatnya.

"Te..terima kasih" gumam Naruto pelan dan menerima jas coklat milik Sasuke, sebenarnya ia juga memakai jas coklatnya tapi karena udara panas jadi Naruto melepaskan jasnya dan meninggalkannya di kelas. Naruto tersenyum lembut kearah Sasuke.

'_Yes berhasil'_ Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya membentuk tanda berhasil sambil mengahap kebelakang dan tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto tentunya.

Saat Naruto akan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke—tiba-tiba dirinya di terpa rasa sakit kepala yang membuatnya limbung. Beruntung sasuke yang sudah sadar dari kegiatan anehnya dengan cepat menangkap tubuh lemah Naruto.

"Oe! Kau tidak apa-apa?" teriak Sasuke khawatir.

"Go..gomen—sepertinya darah rendah ku kum—at" setelah mengatakan itu—Naruto jatuh pingsan, Sasuke tidak begitu jelas dengan kata-kata Naruto, yang bisa ia dengar oleh sasuke hanya kata'darah rendah'.

"Ha! Darah rendah? Oi! Dobe bangun, aduh gimana ini—apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kenapa dia pakek pingsan segala sih" dengan keadaan bingung dan panik—akhirnya Sasuke menggendong tubuh Naruto dan membawanya ke kamar asramanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kamar asrama milik Uchiha Sasuke.**

Terlihat dua orang sedang tertidur lelap dengan damai di atas kasur empuk milik si bungsu Uchiha, sejak tadi siang hingga sore hari—siswa yang ditolongnya belum juga bangun dari pingsannya. Karena merasa khawatir—akhirnya Sasuke merawatnya hingga menjelang malam, karena merasa kelelahan—Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidur disamping siswa pirang itu yang ia ketahui bernama Naruto.

Sejak tadi Sasuke merasa heran dengan dirinya sendiri—kenapa ia bisa menolong Naruto tadi? Dan sejak kapan ia mulai peduli dengan orang lain? Tahu sendirikan Sasuke itu sifatnya seperti apa dan bagaimana ia sebenarnya?.

Sebagai ketua geng Black Ayes—Sasuke terkenal sangat sadis dan tidak mengenal ampun, tidak heran jika semua siswa KHS takut padanya. Bukan hanya siswa KHS yang takut dengannya, semua guru-guru pun takut dengannya dan tidak mau membuat masalah dengan Sasuke. Kesadisan Sasuke juga sudah menyebar hingga seantero sekolah di kota Konoha.

"Eung! Kepala ku sakit" terdengar suara erangan kecil dari mulut Naruto dan ia juga sedikit mencoba membuka matanya dengan perlahan, saat pandangannya mulai fokus-ia mendapati dirinya berada di dalam kamar. Lalu kembali ingatannya berputar saat tadi siang ia hampir dilecehkan oleh Pain CS.

"Tadi itu—benar-benar membuatku takut" gumam Naruto pelan sambil menggenggam piyamanya dibagian dadanya, saat ia menggenggam piyamanya—ia juga merasakan jika piyama yang ia kenakan sedikit kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya.

"Loh—kok terasa longgar sih" Naruto menarik-narik piyama yang ia pakai yang menurutnya begitu kebesaran dan longgar, kemudian ia mengedarkan padangannya keseluruh ruangan dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyadari jika ternyata ini bukan kamar asramanya.

"Lho! Aku ini dimana dan kamar siapa ini?" heran Naruto dan ia mencoba untuk bangun dari kasur. Namun sayang—saat Naruto baru mau menuruni kasur, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menjanggal di perutnya. Merasa penasaran—Naruto menglihkan pandangnnya ke samping dan ia terkejut saat menemukan seseorang disampingnya.

"Si—siapa dia?" dengan takut-takut—Naruto memperhatikan cowok disebalahnya dan yang lebih mengherankan posisi tangan cowok itu melingkar di perut ramping milik Naruto hingga membuatnya susah untuk bergerak, wajah cowok itu tidak begitu kelihatan karena tertutup dengan poni rambut hitamnya.

'_Apa—yang sudah aku lakuakan tadi? kok bisa aku ada dikamar ini?'_

Tidak mau memikirkan hal-hal aneh dan masih trauma dengan kejadian tadi siang, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar asing itu. Dengan gerakan Perlahan-Naruto menggeser tangan yang melingkar di perutnya. Naruto berniat untuk pergi sebelum sang pemilik tangan itu terbangun dengan tindakannya. Tapi sepertinya gerakan Naruto malah membuat cowok itu terusik.

"Eung.." erang pemilik tangan itu. Naruto yang kaget langsung mengambil jarak diantara mereka, Namun sayang kamar yang sedang di tidurinyaa ternyata bertipe _singgle bad_ dan alhasil Naruto terjungkal dari ranjang dengan keras.

Bruuk

"Itaiii" ringisnya keras sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya yang sakit.

Merasa terusik dengan suara debaman dan rintihan keras—cowok itu akhirnya terbangun, "Oi..kau tidak apa-apa?"

Terdengar sebuah suara berat menerpa telinga Naruto dan membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya kearah pemilik suara tersebut, saat ia melihat siapa pemilik suara berat itu—Naruto membelalakkan matanya lebar dengan terkejut.

"Sa—Sasuke"

Sesaat mereka saling berpandangan, merasa agak sedikit canggung—Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan ia tersadar dengan posisi Naruto yang ada dibawah ranjangnya—Sasuke lantas mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Naruto bangkit.

Dengan malu-malu—Naruto menerima uluran tangan Sasuke, dan ia pun bangkit untuk duduk pada tepi ranjang milik Sasuke. Naruto duduk dengan memunggungi Sasuke.

Naruto baru ingat jika Sasuke sudah menyelamatkannya dari tindakan pelecehan Pain CS tadi siang, kalau saja Sasuke tidak datang saat itu—mungkin sekarang Naruto sudah kehilangan 'keperawanannya' atau lebih tepatnya 'keperjakaannya'.

"Kau-sudah tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit pelan.

"Euum" Naruto hanya menganguk dan masih memunggungi Sasuke.

Hening menyelimuti mereka, tak lama Naruto mulai berbicara dan memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Err te..terima kasih sudah menolong ku tadi" katanyaa dengan terbata-bata dan sedikit kegugupan dihatinya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"A...aku ma..mau kembali kekamarku dulu dan besok akan aku kembalikan piyama milikmu" Naruto membungkukkan badannya tanda untuk permisi dari kamar milik Sasuke, namun saat Naruto hampir sampai didepan pintu—tiba-tiba Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto.

"Eh—ada apa?" tanyanyaa bingung dan ia mendapati Sasuke sedang menatap dirinya dengan intens dan tajam, hal itu sukses membuat Naruto menelan ludah paksa.

'_Ke—kenapa dengan tatapannya itu? __Me—enakutkan sekali! Apa—aku sudah melakukan kesalahan padanya?'_

Naruto masih memikirkan kesalahan apa yang dia buat, namun dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya kearah Sasuke sedang mendekatinya, Naruto sedikit menjauh dan ia juga mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Namun Naruto tidak bisa melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang menggenggamnya dikarenakan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto begitu kuat, hingga membuat tangannya memerah.

"Le—lepas?" Naruto mencoba menyentak tangan Sasuke, namun tidak bisa dan malah Sasuke makin mengeratkan genggamannya. Dengan seringaian khas miliknya—Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto kebelakang dan membuat punggungnya terbentur kepintu dengan keras.

Brak

"Aw!" ringis Naruto dan ia melototkan matanya kearah Sasuke.

"Barani sekali kau menatapku seperti itu?" Sasuke mencengkram dagu Naruto dengan keras dan mendongakkannya keatas. Kemudian—tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke menciun bibirnya dengan memaksa.

'_Gyaaaa apa yang dia lakukan...!' _

Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat dan ia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, karena tubuhnya sudah dihimpit oleh Sasuke dan tangan kanannya juga masih digenggam oleh Sasuke. Percuma ia berontak—karena tubuhnya yang hanya sedada Sasuke dan terlihat begitu mungil, akhirnya—Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu Sasuke untuk mengakhiri sendiri ciumannya dibibirnya.

Tidak sampai 10 menit—Sasuke mengakhiri sesi ciumannya dan ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan kanan Naruto.

"Kau sangat manis—dobe" bisik Sasuke ditelinga kiri Naruto, kemudian ia menjilat telinga Naruto dengan gerakan lembut.

Merasa geli dengan jilatan lidah Sasuke di telinga kirinya—Naruto mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh Sasuke, "Ku—kumohon jangan lakukan" Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke dengan pandangan memelas.

Melihat wajah Naruto yang memelas didepannya, hati Sasuke menjadi bergetar. Baru pertama kali ini—ia melihat seorang cowok yang memelas didepannya dengan begitu manis.

'_Manis sekali—rasanya aku ingin 'memakannya'! Dia harus jadi milikku'_

Dengan seringaian lebar—Sasuke menatap Naruto dan ia juga menarik pinggang kecil Naruto untuk semakin dekat tubuh tinggi juga atletis milik Sasuke.

"Kau tau.." Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada wajah Naruto hingga hidung mancung mereka bersentuhan.

"Aku lebih suka bila seseorang berterima kasih kepadaku tidak hanya dengan ucapan tapi juga dengan tindakan" lanjutnya sambil mengusap jempol tangan kanannya di bibir pink Naruto.

Tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke—Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa—maksudmu?".

Sasuke tertawa sedikit dan kembali seringaian muncul di sudut bibirnya, "Kau—harus jadi milikku". Tanpa terduga oleh Naruto—Sasuke menggigit kecil perpotongan antara pundak dan leher Naruto.

"AKH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Duagh

Dengan gerakan refleks—Naruto menendang selangkangan Sasuke dengan keras dan membuat Sasuke kesakitan setengan mati, ia merasakan bagian 'kelaki-lakiannya' nyeri.

"Ugh! Si—sialan kau" Sambil merintih kesakitan—Sasuke merosot kebawah dengan memegangi selangkangannya.

"Mangkanya—jangan main-main denganku, aku bukan lelaki murahan yang bisa kau permainkan sesuka hatimu—TE-ME!" setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di kamarnya.

Melihat Naruto meninggalkannya yang masih kesakitan dibagian 'itu'nya—Sasuke menyumpah serapahi Naruto dan dia akan membalas perlakuan Naruto esok hari.

"Tunggu saja pembalasanku—dobe, dan akan ku pastikan—kau akan jadi milikku. Besok!" Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum setannya.

#Smirk#

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di kamar asrama Naruto.**

"Huaaa! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sudah membuat masalah besar. Besok aku pasti akan mati ditangan Uchiha teme itu, bagaimana ini?" dengan langkah panik—Naruto terus berputar-putar dikamarnya dan ia juga menjambaki rambutnya. Betapa menyesalnya dia sudah menendang 'kebanggaan' Sasuke denga keras.

Tapi—salah Sasuke sendiri, kenapa melakukan hal yang menjurus pelecehan seperti itu padanya. Jadi Naruto tidak salahkan—jika ia membela diri dengan menendang selangkangan Sasuke tadi.

"AAAAA! APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN!" teriak Naruto frustasi—beruntung disetiap kamar memiliki peredam suara, jadi—Naruto bisa bebas berteriak sesuka hatinya.

—**oooOOOooo—**

**Keesokan harinya.**

Terlihat sesosok siswa pirang sedang bersembunyi dibelakang pohon besar dekat halaman gedung asrama, "Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa".

Dengan langkah mengendap-ngendap—Naruto menengok kesana-kemari untuk memastikan keadaannya aman dan ia berjalan perlahan menjauhi pohon besar yang sejak tadi dipakainya untuk bersembunyi, "Sepertinya—Sasuke tidak ada dimana-mana, aman-aman" melihat kondisi aman untuk dirinya berangkat kesekolah—Naruto segera melangkah menuju gedung sekolah yang letaknya tidak jauh dari gedung asrama.

Saat Naruto berjalan melewati pagar asrama—ia melihat beberapa siswa menatapnya, kemudian beberapa siswa itu mendekatinya. "Hei Naruto! Kudengar kau mendapatkan tunjangan dari sekolah untuk biaya hidupmu selama di asrama dan di sekolah? Bagilah sedikit uangnya pada kami" salah satu siswa mendekatinya dan ia juga memalak Naruto seperti biasa.

Memang Naruto itu siswa yang pandai tapi sayang ia miskin, kedua orang tuanya hanya petani disebuah desa kecil. Tapi—berkat beasiswa yang ia terima dari sekolah dan pemerintah, akhirnya Naruto dapat melanjutkan jenjang SMAnya di Konoha dan bersekolah ditempat elite seperti ini.

Tapi semenjak ia bersekolah di KHS, Naruto sering dibully dan kadang ia juga dipalak oleh siswa-siswa KHS yang merasa iri dan benci dengannya, seperti sekarang ini—Naruto selalu dipalak oleh beberapa siswa senior.

"A..aku tidak punya uang" dengan takut—Naruto menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari kontak dengan siswa seniornya itu.

Tidak percaya dengan ucapan Naruto—siswa senior itu mencengkram jas sekolah Naruto, "Jangan bohong—ini sudah pertengahan semester dan kami tahu—sekolah sudah menggelontorkan dana padamu, jumlahnya pasti tidak sedikit—bagilah dengan senior-seniormu ini".

"Uangnya sudah langsung dibayar oleh pihak yayasan pada sekolah untuk bulanan SPP, jadi aku tidak menerimanya langsung tapi semua itu—yayasan yang mengaturnya" jelas Naruto takut-takut.

"Cih! Kami tidak akan percaya!" dengan emosi siswa senior itu melayangkan tinjunya tepat kearah Naruto, melihat seniornya itu akan menghantam wajanya—Naruto hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat.

Saat kepalan tangan senior Naruto itu hampir mengenai wajahnya, tiba-tiba seseorang menahan tangan si senior Naruto itu.

"Sedang apa kalian?" dengan pandangan menusuk bagai pedang—Sasuke menatap beberapa siswa seniornya yang hampir melukai wajah Naruto.

"Sa—Sasuke" beberapa siswa senior yang menyadari kehadiaran Sasuke—segera mereka berlari menjauhinya.

Melihat para seniornya itu pergi—Sasuke hanya menyeringai tajam, kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya erat. Sepertinya—ia belum sadar jika para senior yang tadi mengganggunya sudah pergi berkat Sasuke.

"Hei! Mereka sudah pergi—kau bisa membuka matamu sekarang, dobe"

"Eh?" Naruto membuka matanya dan ia terkejut saat tidak menemukan para seniornya yang tadi mengganggunya, tapi malah menemukan Sasuke yang saat ini berdiri dengan sombongnya didepannya.

"KA—KAU!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan jarinya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

*Smirk

"Menolongmu!" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Merasa kembali tertolong—Naruto menundukkan kepalnya, memang ia tidak pernah berharap untuk ditolong. Toh semua kejadian ini selalu terjadi padanya, seperti dibully, dipalak, dipukul dans ebagianya—Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu. Tapi—kadang kala, Naruto sempat berpikir. Adakah orang baik hati yang mau menolongnya dari semua tindakan kejih siswa KHS yang mengintimidasinya? Dan kenapa orang itu malah Sasuke? Kenapa Sasuke yang harus menolongnya?.

"Terima kasih" gumamnya pelan, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalas kebaikan Sasuke yang entah dengan alasan apa mau menolongnya.

Sasuke juga tidak tahu—kenapa ia bisa menolong Naruto yang ia ketahui adalah siswa kurang mampu dan entah sejak kapan—Sasuke mulai tertarik untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai miliknya.

'_Ini kesempatanku untuk menjadikan si dobe ini milikku'_

Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto—Sasuke menyeringai licik, kemudian ia mencondongkan badannya untuk menatap wajah Naruto dan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba—Sasuke menarik dasi biru cerah milik Naruto hingga membuatnya mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"Jadi—ini sudah kedua kalinya aku menolongmu dan kau masih ingat dengan ucapanku tadi malam. Aku—lebih suka bila seseorang berterima kasih kepadaku tidak hanya dengan ucapan tapi juga dengan tindakan".

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke—Naruto sedikit gugup, tentu saja ia ingat dengan perkataan Sasuke tadi malam. Dan ia juga masih merasakan bibirnya yang dicium oleh Sasuke dengan kasar.

Nampak muka Naruto berubah jadi merah padam dan ia mulai merasa gugup, "Aku—bukan lelaki yang bisa kau permainkan, meskipun aku ini siswa dari kalangan tidak mampu—bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya saja memperlakukan aku seperti mereka semua" meskipun emosi—Naruto menahan amarahnya untuk tidak berteriak didepan wajah Sasuke, apalagi—sekarang dia masih ada dilingkungan asrama yang terdapat banyak siswa lain berlalu-lalang disekitar mereka.

"Aku tahu, dan jika kau mau menjadi milikku—" Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya dan ia juga mendekatkan dirinya lebih dekat sambil menarik dasi Naruto lagi hingga seperti berciuman jika dari samping, padahal sih tidak. Semua siswa yang tidak sengaja lewat didepan mereka berdua, menjadi terkejut dan mengira Sasuke dan Naruto benar-benar sedang berciuman.

"—kau bisa terbebas dari tindakan bullying para siswa KHS" lanjut Sasuke sambil menggigit kecil hidung mancung Naruto.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar kata-kata Sasuke barusan, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan membantunya keluar dari tindakan bullying semua siswa KHS selama ini.

Dengan ragu-ragu—Naruto menatap Sasuke, "Kenapa—Kau mau melakukan semua ini dan bersih keras menjadikan aku sebagai milikmu?".

Mendapatkan pertanyaan dari Naruto—Sasuke sedikit berpikir, benar juga—kenapa dia bersih keras menjadikan Naruto sebagai miliknya. Tunggu-tunggu! Kalau dilihat-lihat sepertinya—Sasuke sudah berubah menjadi gay hanya dengan melihat wajah manis milik Naruto, benarkah begitu?.

*Smirk.

Mungkin pemikirannya benar, selama ini—ia hanya bermain-main dengan banyak wanita dan tidak pernah merasakan apa itu cinta dan ketertarikan pada orang lain. Tapi—dengan hanya melihat Naruto, ia begitu tertarik dan ia benar-benar ambisius untuk mendapatkan cowok super manis didepannya ini.

"Karena aku—tertarik padamu dan kau juga begitu berbeda dengan siswa-siswa di KHS yang pernah aku temui selama ini" terang Sasuke dengan tenang, kemudian ia juga menepuk kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu—dada Naruto tiba-tiba berdebar tidak karuan dan terlihat juga semburat merah muda dikedua pipinya, apakah ini—cinta pada pandangan pertama?.

Melihat Naruto yang diam saja—dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya paksa, "Jadi—aku mau menagih hadiahku dan kau—tidak boleh menolak, hitung-hitung—ini bayaranku untuk semua pertolonganku padamu"

"Hey—mau kemana kita?" Naruto menyentak tangan Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Banyak omong, ikut sajalah" Sasuke menyeret Naruto menuju kesebiah jalan kecil yang letaknya tak jauh dari gedung asrama.

"Kita akan terlambat kesekolah nanti?" sepanjang perjalanan—Naruto terus saja berteriak dan meronta dan membuat Sasuke sakit kepala mendengarnya.

"Bolos sehari—tidak akan membuatmu dikeluarkan dari sekolah, peryalah padaku!" Sasuke manatap tajam kearah Naruto. Saat melihat tatapan tajam milik Sasuke, Naruto jadi takut dan memilih untuk diam. Akhirnya—dengan pasrah, Naruto mengikuti Sasuke dalam diam.

Naruto memandang sebuah danau dibelakang bukit sekolah dengan kagum, ini—pertama kalinya ia datang ketempat seindah ini. Seingatnya—danau seindah ini hanya bisa ia nikmati dari atas atap sekolah, ruang kelasnya dan kamar asramanya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu jalan menuju ketempat danau itu berada.

"Ini tempat biasanya aku bolos, kau tenang saja—tidak akan ada yang tahu jalan ini kecuali aku" dengan tenang Sasuke melangkah kesebuah batu besar yang letaknya tidak jauh dari danau.

"Jadi—balasan untuk semua pertelonganmu adalah.." belum selesai Naruto bicara—Sasuke tiba-tiba menyela kata-katanya.

"Kau harus menemaniku selama aku menginginkannya" dengan gerakan tiba-tiba—Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dan membuat Naruto seketika duduk dipangkuannya.

Melihat posisinya yang begitu dekat dengan Sasuke—Naruto sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, "Yah sudah, aku akan menemanimu. Tapi—tidak dengan begini" Naruto mendorong bahu Sasuke pelan.

Sedangkan Sasuke—entah kenapa ada desiran halus saat melihat wajah manis Naruto, tanpa meminta ijin Naruto terlebih dahulu—Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Dan Sasuke juga makin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Naruto, hingga membuat tubuh Naruto menghimpit ketubuh Sasuke.

"Emph.." entah sejak kapan—ciuman lembut Sasuke berubah menjadi lumatan dan membuat Naruto menjadi tidak nyaman. Dengan sekuat tenaga—Naruto mendorong bahu Sasuke, namun hal itu malah membuat Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Naruto hingga membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas.

Dan tanpa terduga olehnya—tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjerembab ketenah dengan begitu keras.

Bruk

"Uggh!"

Naruto meringis merasakan punggungnya yang membentur tanah dengan sangat keras dan tanpa disadari oleh Naruto—Sasuke sudah menundukkan dirinya tepat diatas tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan—brengsek!" teriak marah Naruto saat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendorongnya hingga terjatuh di tanah seperti itu.

"Kau begitu manis, sampai—aku tidak tahan untuk 'memakanmu' Naruto" desis Sasuke pelan dan pandangan matanya berubah menjadi tatapan lapar.

Melihat padangan Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan 'liar' dan 'lapar', Naruto segera bangkit dan mencoba untuk lepas dari Sasuke yang berada diatas tubuhnya.

"Minggir!" Naruto mencoba mendorong kedua bahu Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga, namun sayang—karena kekuatan Sasuke jauh lebih besar darinya dan dengan mudah—Sasuke mengcengkram kedua tangan Naruto.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku, karena mulai hari ini. Kau adalah milikku"

Setelah mengatakan itu—Sasuke lantas mencium bibir cerry milik Naruto dengan paksa, "Sasu—ammph!" Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat dengan tiba-tiba dan cepat—Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto sambil melumatnya dengan kasar.

"Nnnhh—mmph!" erang Naruto gelisah saat ia juga merasakan lidah Sasuke menggelitiki rongga mulutnya. Sungguh ia merasa begitu takut dan tidak nyaman dengan posisinya yang selalu di intimidasi oleh orang lain.

Naruto masih mencoba meronta dari cengkraman kedua tangan Sasuke, namun sayang—kekuatannya jauh dari Sasuke dan semakin Naruto meronta—semakin Sasuke mngeratkan tekanannya pada cengkramannya di tangan Naruto hingga kedua tangannya sedikit lebam.

Merasa Naruto terus meronta—Sasuke akhirnya menarik kedua tangan Naruto keatas dan mencengkramnya dengan salah satu tangannya sambil masih melumat bibir Naruto kasar, sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas—berusaha untuk melepas ikat pinggang Naruto. Setelah terlepas—ikat pingggang itu Sasuke gunakan untuk mengikat kedua tangan Naruto agar tidak menggenggu aktifitasnya.

Lama Sasuke melumat bibir cherry dan bertarung lidah dengan Naruto, akhirnya Sasuke mengakhiri tindakaanya itu. Puas dengan tindakannya—Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang merah dan dibibir Naruto terlihat bercak bening saliva, entah dari salivanya atau dari Sasuke, mata Naruto terlihat sayu. Ia juga melihat, bibir bawah Naruto yang bengkak akibat ulahnya. Satu kata yang bisa Sasuke katakan saat melihat ekspresi Naruto saat ini. Naruto sangatlah—Seksi!.

"Maaf yah dobe—sepertinya, kau membuatku 'tegang' dan kau harus bertanggung jawab sampai 'dia' kembali tenang" kata Sasuke seduktif dan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba—Sasuke melepaskan kancing Naruto satu persatu.

"Hey-hey! Apa yang kau lakukan—teme!" melihat Sasuke mulai melepaskan jas dan kemeja seragam miliknya—Naruto mulai panik dan kembali meronta.

"Diamlah—jangan berontak, atau kau mau aku merobek seragammu seperti Pain CS kemarin ha?" ancam Sasuke sambil masih melepas semua kancing baju seragam Naruto.

"Sialan kau teme!"

"Nnhh"

Naruto mengerang sejadi-jadinya, saat Sasuke mengulum kejantanannya dengan rakus, entah sejak kapan—Sasuke sudah melepaskan celana panjangnya dan celana dalamnya hingga membuat bagian bawah Naruto terekspos polos. Sedangkan jas dan kemeja seragamnya masih menggantung dilengannya, namun bagian tubuh atas Naruto terlihat jelas tanpa halangan dan banyak bekas kissmark yang baru saja Sasuke ukir ditubuh atas milik Naruto tadi.

"Kau begitu cantik—Naruto" Sasuke melepaskan kulumannya dan kembali meperhatikan Naruto intens, ia juga merangkak menuju bagian atas Naruto dan menjilat kembali puting kanannya dengan gerakan menggoda.

"Eum..henti..ahhmph..kahhn..ahh" erang Naruto tertahan, tubuhnya benar-benar menghianatinya. Seberapa keraspun Naruto mencoba menyangkalnya, tapi semua perlakuan Sasuke pada tubuhnya membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa.

'_Tidak—aku tidak boleh menikmati semua sentuhanan Sasuke, tapi..kenapa rasanya—uggh. Nikmat!'_

Merasa harga dirinya dipermalukan—Naruto akhirnya hanya bisa menangis, "Hiks—hentikan!".

Terbawa oleh nafsunya yang membuncah—Sasuke sudah kehilangan akal dan tidak memperdulikan tangaisan Naruto yang terdengar begitu memilukan.

Sasuke kembali melumat bibir bawah Naruto dan memasukkan kembali lidahnya untuk bertarung lidah didalam rongga mulut Naruto, merasa ia tidak bisa lagi menahan diri—Sasuke tiba-tiba mengangkat kedua kaki Naruto keatas bahunya. Ia menggesekkan kejantanan milik Naruto yang mengeluarkan sedikit cairan kenikmatan dengan kejantanannya yang masih bersembunyi dibalik celananya.

"Ahh..penismu basah Naruto, apa kau menikmatinya?" Sasuke menyudahi aksi ciumannya dan masih menggesekkan kejantanannya ke penis Naruto yang basah.

"Mmmphh..ti..nnh dak..ahh" sekuat tenaga—Naruto menahan desahannya, tak ia pungkiri—gesekan celana Sasuke yang terlihat menyembul membuat penisnya merasakan sentuhan aneh.

Merasa terganggu dengan celananya—akhirnya Sasuke membuka ikat pinggangnya dan dengan gerakan cepat—segera ia buka seluruh celana panjang, boxer dan celana dalamnya. Sasuke hanya memakai kemeja yang sedikit berantakan ditubuhnya.

"Lihatlah Naruto—penisku juga mengeluarkan cairan seperti mu" Sasuke memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang berdiri dengan cairan sedikit keluar dari lubang kencingnya.

"Tidak—kumohon lepaskan aku" Naruto beringsut kebelakang untuk menghindari Sasuke, namun sayang gerakannya terhenti karena tiba-tiba Sasuke menangkap kedua kakinya dan meyeretnya kearah Sasuke kembali.

"Jangan takut—aku akan membuatmu merasakan indahnya surga setelah ini"

Sasuke melebarkan kedua kaki Naruto disisi tubuhnya dan dengan kasar—Sasuke mengocok kejantanan Naruto dengan cepat, "HIYAAAH!" Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan desahannya, perlakuan Sasuke pada penisnya benar-benar membuat kenikmatan di tubuhnya.

"Ahh..ahh mmpph..ti nnh..dakhhn" erang Naruto tidak tertahankan, meski ia menolak kenikmatan yang Sasuke berikan—tapi desahannya membuktikan Naruto sangat keenakan.

"Hahh..kau sudah menikmatinya baby—baiklah sebaikanya kita segera ke menu utamanya"

Sasuke menghentikan kocokan di penis Naruto yang hampir klimaks, "Tahan sebentar—ini mungkin sedikit sakit, tapi aku jamin—setelah itu kau akan keenakan dan minta 'lebih'".

Mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke—Naruto semakin panik dan membuat keringat dingin mengucur derah didahinya, "Ti—tidak jangan lakukan".

Tidak memperdulikan larangan Naruto—Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada puting Naruto dan sedikit menggitnya—kemudian menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Ahh—eumphh" desahan lolos keluar dari mulutnya.

Saat Sasuke masih mempermainkan puting tegang milik Naruto—tiba-tiba Sasuke memasukkan jari tenganya ke liang analnya hingga membuatnya menjerit kesakitan.

"GYAA—JANGAAAN!" Naruto merasakan panas saat lubang anusnya dijamah oleh jari tengah panjang milik Sasuke. Tidak mau membuat Naruto kesakitan—Sasuke mengocok penis Naruto yang masih menegang dan mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Eumm—ahh..ahh" Naruto merasakan kenikmatan lagi dan membuat perutnya melilit, ia merasakan ada yang mau keluar. Saat Naruto masih merasakan kenikmatan, tanpa terduga olehnya—Sasuke memasukkan dua jari lagi dan membuat lubang anusnya terisi 3 jari panjang milik Sasuke.

Sambil masih mengocok penis Naruto—Sasuke memutar dan menekan keluar masuk ketiga jarinya dengan gerakan brutal, hingga tak lama—Sasuke menemukan titik kenikmatan Naruto di dalam sana.

"Eung—ahh..ahh"

Mendengar erangan kenikmatan Naruto—Sasuke makin menumbuk titik kenikmatan itu berkali-kali hingga membuat Naruto kepayahan karena kenikmatan dasyat yang dirasakannya.

"Ahhn..aku ingin keluar, ahhn—Suke" Naruto mengerang keras dan ia merasakan penisnya mau mengeluarkan semennya.

"AKHH!" Naruto tidak bisa lagi menahan klimaksnya dan cairannya menyembur bebas hingga mengenai perutnya sendiri. Sebagian cairan kenikmatannya juga mengenai wajah Sasuke.

"Kau sangat menikmatinya yah, sekarang giliranmu untuk memuaskan aku—Naruto"

Sasuke menyiapkan penis besarnya yang menegang didepan lubang Naruto yang berkedut, dan tanpa persiapan—Sasuke memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang lubang Naruto dengan perlahan. Meski sedikit memaksa—tapi Sasuke tidak mau menyakiti calon ukenya ini.

"AKHH! SAKIIIT!" Naruto berterik keras saat lubangnya dipaksa untuk menelan penis besar Sasuke, meski dimasukkan dengan sangat perlahan—tapi tetap saja sakit.

"Uggh—maaf Naruto, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu" Sasuke mengusap pipi Naruto yang basah oleh air matanya, hatinya merasa sakit saat melihat Naruto kesakitan seperti ini. Tapi—nafsunya begitu tinggi, hingga rasa kasihannya tidak bisa mengalahkan denyutan nikmat penisnya yang berada di lubang sempit milik Naruto.

Tidak mau menambah sakit di lubang Naruto, akhirnya Sasuke mengocok penis Naruto yang lengket karena cairan semennya tadi. Hitung-hitung untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dilubangnya.

"Ahh—ahh—eumph" Naruto mengerang hebat saat oenisnya dikocok dengan brutal oleh Sasuke dan selain rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan—Naruto juga merasa sakit dilubangnya saat penis besar Sasuke masuk kedalam lubangnya.

Merasa tidak tahan dan dilanda nafsu tinggi—Sasuke melesakkan penisnya kedalam rektum Naruto paksa, hingga penis Sasuke masuk sempurna kedalam rektum Naruto.

"AKHH!" teriak Naruto saat tanpa aba-aba Sasuke memasuki rektumnya paksa.

"Ugh—Naruto kau begitu sempit..ahh"

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebagian penisnya hingga hanya kepalanya yang tersisa dan dengan gerakan cepat—Sasuke menyentakkan penisnya kedalam rektum Naruto.

"AAHH!" Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada ikat pinggang yang mengikat kedua tangannya untuk menahan kenikmatan di lubang analnya.

Sasuke mengeluar-masukkan penisnya didalam rektum Naruto dengan gerakan yang lumayan cepat dan membuat Naruto kepayahan dengan gerakan in-out penis Sasuke.

"Ahh—lubangmu benar-benar—eump—nikmat"

Sasuke manarik kepala Naruto dan melumat bibirnya hingga membuat mereka bertukar saliva, "Akhh—ahhh—Sa—suh—kehh" tubuh Naruto tersentak saat penis Sasuke menghujam lubangnya.

"Eum—aku sudah tidak tahan—ahh—ahh" Sasuke makin menambah kecepatan sodokannya didalam rektum Naruto dan membuat tubuh Naruto maskin tersentak.

Dan tidak berapa lama—Sasuke dan Naruto klimaks bersamaan, Sasuke mengelurkan cairannya didalam lubang Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto mengeluarkan cairannya diperutnya dan sebagian tubuh Sasuke.

"AKKHHH!" teriak nikmat Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

Sasuke mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam anus Naruto dan terlihat cairan kental keluar dari lubangnya, "Naruto—maaf" Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto yang masih terlihat basah dan lengket oleh cairan kenikmatannya juga karena air matanya.

Merasa bersalah—Sasuke menarik tengkuk Naruto dan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Sasuke meluk Naruto dengan erat. Ia begitu menyesali perbuatannya, harusnya Sasuke bisa menahan gairah nafsunya dan tidak gegabah untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai miliknya.

Saat Naruto yang masih telanjang bulat dipeluk Sasuke dengan erat, tiba-tiba Naruto menangis dengan kencang hingga membuat telinga Sasuke sakit.

"HUAAAA! KAU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB—INI PELECEHAN!"

Naruto terus menangis sambil masih dipeluk oleh Sasuke, Naruto tidak bisa duduk dengan benar—beruntung Sasuke sedang memeluknya hingga membuat Naruto setengah duduk.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto yang menyuruhnya untuk bertanggung jawab—dengan senang hati, Sasuke mengiyakannya.

"Baiklah—aku akan bertanggung jawab" Sasuke mengelus punggung telanjang Naruto dengan lembut agar ia bisa menenangkannya.

Setelah ini—entah bagaimana Sasuke dan Naruto akan menjalin hubungan mereka yang terlihat begitu aneh dan tidak wajar. Tapi meskipun begitu—Sasuke akan menjaga Naruto, karena ia sudah jatuh hati pada cowok super manis ini sejak pertama kali Sasuke bertemu dengannya.

Tbc.

* * *

Mungkin hasil'a sedikit mengecewakan maaf ya.

Typonya banyak dan ceritanya juga nggak jelas hehehehe

Senpai sekalian saya mohon bimbingannya

Dan reader maaf lou mata kalian sakit lihat ff jeleknya author dan jangan lupa

Tolong minta Review.

Sekian dari author-san


End file.
